The Things You Do To Me
by owlsong489
Summary: Mary finds Benjy on the grounds after class one afternoon. Some good old flirting and snogging follow.


**Author's Note: I wrote this for Melissa, who loves Benry with all her heart. Everything belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just here for fun :)**

* * *

><p>Benjy Fenwick sat beneath one of the beech tries surrounding the Black Lake. He was catching up on some reading for Charms, Ravenclaw that he was. Or he should have been reading. He found it impossible to concentrate, though, as his thoughts were constantly interrupted by the face of one Mary MacDonald. In the past few months she had worked her way into his life and he couldn't get enough. They had started out as friends, as she had been dating somebody else at the time. But they quickly turned into something more. Her breakup soon followed and they had only started dating in the past few weeks. A few amazing weeks had passed since then, with quite a few amazing evening spent in broom closets throughout the castle.<p>

The light April breeze ruffled Benjy's hair as he turned back to his book. It was early spring and there was still a slight chill in the air, but it was such a nice day. And the past winter had been brutal—it was nice to get outside for once.

He turned the page in his book, his eyes scanning the diagram in front of him. He wished that Mary's class would hurry up and get out. He wanted her to be here right now, not cooped up in the dungeons. Who needed Potions anyways? Sure, it was kind of required and yeah, he took it too. But he didn't see why the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had to have it separately. Oh damn, he'd lost his place again. He dragged his finger across the page, searching for where he had left off in the proper steps for making statues come to life.

He spent the next few minutes practicing the wand movements, whispering the incantation under his breath. He didn't notice the soft sound of footsteps slowly creeping up behind him. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind, soft hands coming up to cover his eyes.

"Guess who," came a pleasant voice, whispering by his ear. He grinned, reaching up to place his hands over hers.

"Oh, well its got to be Marlene, hasn't it? But she should no better than to go for the public display of affection—we wouldn't want to be caught in our affair." He pulled on her hands, pulling her down to the ground beside him. Mary collapsed in his lap, smacking him lightly on the chest.

"Very funny, Benjy. You kill me with your cleverness."

"Well, I was hoping to get you with jealousy, but I'll take the compliment on my outstanding wit." He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away, Mary settled back into him, leaning against his chest. "I missed you today. Potions was horrible. I wish we had that class together."

"Same here," he said, lacing his fingers with her. "So have you started that essay for McGonagall yet?

"Yeah right. I'll get to it tomorrow. You've already finished it haven't you?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"Maybe," he said smirking down at her. "Okay, yes. But there's quidditch this weekend and I didn't want to put it off till Sunday night."

Mary laughed. "Like Ravenclaw has any chance against Gryffindor. Unless you had something else in mind." She turned to shoot him an inquisitive look, one eyebrow raised high.

"Don't look at me like that, MacDonald. I'm not the one who has a history of losing their clothes as soon as the firewhiskey comes out."

She could feel his laughter reverberating against her back. "Oh shut up," she said, elbowing him lightly in the stomach. "I don't remember you complaining last time that happened."

He leaned forward, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered, "Who said I was complaining?"

Shivers ran down her spine, goose bumps rising along her arms. He placed a soft kiss just below her ear, his hand resting on her hip giving her a light squeeze. She sighed as his kiss changed and he began sucking gently on her pressure point. Her hand found his and she spun around in his lap, straddling his legs.

"So I take it this means you'd rather not wait till this weekend?" she asked with a smirk, her fingers lacing through his wavy brown hair.

"Well, I guess that's fine. I could just go back to studying for the rest of the afternoon." He shrugged, but the lift in the corner of his mouth gave him away.

"Oh shut up, Fenwick."

She pulled him close, pressing her lips to his, her fingers running along his scalp. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her flush against his chest. His fingers ran along her spine, and she shivered again. His hands slid lower and lower against her back, finally coming to cup her ass. She jumped and squealed before leaning back into him, grinding her hips down into him. He groaned into her mouth, and Mary couldn't help let out a giggle as she took his lower lip into her mouth. She pulled back, running her teeth along his lip, which she knew drove him crazy. Bringing her hands to his shoulders she tried to push him back towards the ground.

But before she could succeed, he had picked her up and turned them over so that she was lying on the soft grass and his body hovered over hers.

"Why, Mary MacDonald. I believe you're trying to take advantage of me."

"Oh, really? I don't know what would have led you to believe that!" she said as she ran her hands down along his chest, her fingers catching on the buttons of his shirt. She grabbed his tie and pulled him back down to her.

"Hmm, no idea at all," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. Her eyes fluttered shut once more as he finally captured her lips in his once more. She let out a soft moan as his hands ran back up her sides, stopping just below her breasts, her shirt coming untucked along the way. The feeling of his fingers on her bare stomach sent electric shocks through her body. She arched her back, her body aching to be closer to his.

They finally pulled apart, both gasping for air, chests rising and falling. Mary's hair had fallen out of its loose bun, and Benjy's was sticking up at all ends. Both were flushed and their lips swollen. Benjy rested his forehead against Mary's and closed his eyes.

"Oh, Mary, the things you do to me."

"The feeling's mutual, Benjy, in case you hadn't noticed," she smiled, running her hand along the side of his face. He leaned into it, opening his eyes to look at her.

"We should get out of here before some poor first year comes stumbling past us."

"Only if by that you mean that you're taking me to that broom closet on the fourth floor," she responded seriously.

Benjy let out a loud laugh. "Of course, what else could I possible have meant? Come on, let's go," he said, standing and pulling her up with him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked back up to the castle.

"This is why you should have started that essay already."

Mary laughed and looked up at him. "Right. Benjy, this is exactly the reason why I haven't started it yet." She bumped him with her hip and they laughed, running up the steps of the Entrance Hall.


End file.
